Galaxia
by 4lex2316
Summary: Meta Knight has a crack at Boss Mode. T for extremely frequent fantasy violence.
1. Porky

**Galaxia Chapter1: Porky.**

**Meta Knight has a crack at Boss Mode. T for extremely frequent fantasy violence.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros Brawl, or anything associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**Helpful Note: Galaxia is the name of Meta Knight's sword.**

Meta Knight spawned on the left, and saw his first opponent: Porky.

Meta Knight used Drill Rush to get some damage straight away, however took some straight away as well; as Porky's thrashing legs caught him quickly. He used his shield to avoid them, and used Dimensional Cape to do more damage. He was then forced to use his shield again, as Porky annoying legs attempted to damage him again.

Meta Knight then used his Shuttle Loop to get on the top of Porky, and hit him repeatedly for at least 5 seconds with his sword. However, before he could do serious damage, Porky charged his weapon, and the ball that appeared on top of Porky sent Meta Knight reeling.

As Meta Knight landed, Porky fired his lasers. Meta Knight used his shield to deflect all the lasers, and used his Drill Rush attack to do more damage. However, Porky still had a considerable amount of health left. To change that, Meta used his Dimensional Cape to do some more damage.

Porky then thrashed at Meta Knight with his legs, sending him flying. Meta Knight retaliated with Shuttle Loop (to get on top of Porky) and then Mach Tornado on the Boss's head, doing a decent amount of damage.

Meta Knight then used Dimensional Cape to get away. As he landed, Porky charged his weapons, and fired is lasers. Meta Knight dodged all but one of them; and the one that missed sent him flying up in the air.

Meta Knight then used Drill Rush to do damage to Porky, then continued is attack with Mach Tornado; twice. Porky then thrashed Meta Knight with his legs again, sending him flying. Meta Knight retaliated with his sword, doing a lot of damage. To finish him off, Meta Knight used his Dimensional Cape attack, killing Porky.

Landing beside Porky's now destroyed body, he looked at his handiwork.


	2. Petey Pirhana

**Galaxia Chapter2: Petey Pirhana.**

**Meta Knight has a crack at Boss Mode. ****T for extremely frequent fantasy violence. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros Brawl, or anything associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**Helpful Note: Galaxia is the name of Meta Knight's sword.**

Meta Knight, once again, spawned on the left, and spotted Petey Pirhana instantly. He flies to the creature.

The Boss uses his left cage to try and hit Meta Knight, but Meta Knight dodges, and uses Mach Tornado, doing a small bit of damage. The boss uses his right cage to hit Meta Knight, whom dodges. However, Meta Knight was not expecting the left cage, and got a smash to the side, flinging him to the edge of the stage.

Meta Knight flew back to the stage using his cape. Petey Pirhana jumped in the air and slammed down, in an attempt to cause serious injury to Meta Knight. To avoid it, Meta Knight used his Shuttle Loop, and then followed up a few seconds later with multiple sword slashes.

Petey Pirhana attempted to hit Meta Knight with his cages, but Meta Knight used his shield. Petey Pirhana then repeated his earlier 'jump and smash down' attack, and managed to catch Meta Knight on his left side, as the latter attempted to avoid it.

Meta Knight then used his Drill Rush to drill into the right cage, doing a decent amount of damage. Then, once he had once again avoided Petey Pirhana's cage attack, he unleashed his Dimensional Cape attack on the right cage, doing a considerable amount of damage. Realising that this attack was effective, he repeated it, doing a lot of damage. However, as he exited the move, he was caught by Petey's right cage, and was thrown of the stage, missing the ledge...

Luckily, Meta Knight managed to recover using his Shuttle Loop. He then used his Drill Rush attack to get to Petey Pirhana. However, the Boss was ready for him; and attempted to use his cages and do some damage. It didn't work though; Meta Knight used Dimensional Cape, which not only almost finished off Petey Pirhana himself, but avoided the attack.

Petey Pirhana, in an act of desperation, jumped up in the air and smashed down where Meta Knight was. WAS. Meta Knight used his drill attack to move to the right of the stage, and then as Petey Pirhana landed, used his Mach Tornado, catching the Petey Pirhana; but not killing him. The boss attempted to hit Meta Knight with his cages; but Meta Knight used his shield, and then used his Dimensional Cape, which hit the right cage, and destroyed it, which in turn killed Petey Pirhana.

Meta Knight, unnecessarily, used his Drill Rush to get away from the burning Petey Pirhana, and watched it disappear; and turn into purple blobs.

_I have 109 damage _thought Meta Knight _But I cannot use one of my healing heart containers yet; I'll use them next time, I know it. _


	3. Rayquaza

**Galaxia Chapter3: Rayquaza**

**Meta Knight has a crack at Boss Mode. T for extremely frequent fantasy violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros Brawl, or anything associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**A/N Please Review.**

**Helpful Note: Galaxia is the name of Meta Knight's sword.**

Meta Knight once more spawned on the left, and saw his next opponent: A Legendary Pokémon called Rayquaza.

Meta Knight glided over to Rayquaza and began his attack with 3 Mach Tornado's. Rayquaza retailed with it's tail, and with Meta Knight's already high damage, it sent him flying. Meta Knight recovered with his Drill Rush, and then used Dimensional Darkness on the Legendary Pokémon, doing a decent amount of damage. Rayquaza used it's tail again, but Meta Knight got away with it's Drill Rush.

As Meta Knight landed, Rayquaza opened fire on him with energy pulses, and one hit it's home, sending Meta Knight back a few feet. Meta Knight retaliated with a Drill Rush to get to his opponent, and then Shuttle Loop to attack Rayquaza again. Meta Knight then used his Mach Tornado to damage Rayquaza more.

Before he could get away however, Rayquaza opened fired with Energy Pulses. Meta Knight used his Shuttle Loop to dodge the first, but as he fell back down to the Jungle floor he got hit by the final Energy Pulse, and got smashed back to the left of the stage. Suddenly, Meta Knight wished he was like Lucario; and got more powerful the more damage he had. And he had a lot of damage right now. Rayquaza still had half his HP left.

Rayquaza then used one of his flying attacks; but Meta Knight dodged easily. As Rayquaza landed, Meta Knight unleashed his Dimensional Cape, and then followed up with two Mach Tornados. He then used his Drill Rush to get away.

Rayquaza opened fire with his Energy Pulses, and Meta Knight used his shield to avoid them. But he used them for too long. And he went dizzy. Then, while Meta Knight was spinning around, Rayquaza used his Thunder attack, and Meta Knight was severely damaged. He couldn't take another hit.

Meta Knight used his Drill Rush to get to Rayquaza, and unleashed his Dimensional Darkness on Rayquaza. Rayquaza now had little HP. Then, Meta Knight used his sword repeatedly, and a few seconds later, Rayquaza was slain. And just in time.

**Location: Limbo.**

Meta Knight ran to one of the Heart Canisters, and ate it gladly. He now had full health; Zero Damage. _Time for the next fight _thought Meta Knight.


	4. Crazy Hand

**Galaxia Chapter4: Crazy Hand. **

**Meta Knight has a crack at Boss Mode. **T for extremely frequent fantasy violence.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros Brawl, or anything associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**A/N Just wanted to let you know, this Chapter is short because Crazy Hand is unbelievably easy to kill. I killed him in 8 seconds with Toon Link!**

**Helpful Note: Galaxia is the name of Meta Knight's sword.**

Meta Knight spawned on the right this time, and turned to face his next opponent: Crazy Hand. Meta Knight smiled. _This should be easy _he thought.

Meta Knight used Drill Rush to get to the Boss, then hit up with his sword, doing a fair bit of damage to the hand. The Crazy Hand retaliated with a bomb, which sent Meta Knight to the middle of the stage.

Meta Knight used Shuttle Loop to get to the Boss, but by the time he got there, Crazy Hand had opened fire with his lasers (using his fingers, by flicking). This did a fair bit of damge to Meta Knight. Meta Knight retaliated with a Drill Rush to the underside of the Boss, and then when he landed on the Crazy Hand, used Mach Tornado. The Boss only got a bit of damage, however, for the hand grabbed him, and crushed him in his palm.

Meta Knight retaliated immediately with several Drill Rush's, almost killing the Boss. The Crazy Hand then dropped a bomb on Meta Knight, doing a decent amount of damage. Before Meta Knight could finish off the Crazy Hand, he was grabbed yet again, and was crushed in Crazy Hand's palm.

Seizing the oppuninty, once Crazy Hand let go, Meta Knight used Drill Rush and slew Crazy Hand. _That was harder than I thought, I shouldn't underestimate Boss's from now on _thought Meta Knight.


	5. Meta Ridley

**Galaxia Chapter5: Meta Ridley.**

**Meta Knight has a crack at Boss Mode. T for extremely frequent fantasy violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Super Smash Bros Brawl; or anything associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me. **

**Helpful Note: Galaxia is the name of Meta Knight's Sword. **

Meta Knight spawned on Captain Falcon's yellow and black vessel; and saw Meta Ridley.

He used Drill Rush to get to his opponent, and started the duel. He used his sword to hit upward repeatedly, doing a decent bit of damage. But before he could deal any series damage, Meta Ridley flew back slightly, a opened fire with its projectile flame's. Meta Knight back-flipped to avoid them. Meta Knight then desperately used his shield to avoid a direct hit.

Meta Knight used Shuttle Loop to get near Meta Ridley, and as he fell it the Boss twice with his sword. As he landed, he instantly went into his Mach Tornado, and went up in the air with it to deal damage. But very small damage.

Meta Knight suddenly disappeared and flew back after a few seconds, grabbing onto the left edge of the ship. Taken by surprise, Meta Knight was thrown backward toward the end of the stage.

Meta Knight flew back, and jumped up and hit him repeatedly with his sword. Meta Knight then unleashed Dimensional Cape, doing his first series bit of damage. Meta Ridley retaliated with it's projectile fire's, with only one hitting it's mark. Meta Knight back flipped backward to regain his composure. He was furious with himself for taking two easy hits in this duel.

Meta Knight flew back to the fight zone, but too late. Meta Ridley flew backwards, off the stage. This time, however, Meta Knight knew what was going to happen, and flew away, managing to escape damage.

He then used Drill Rush to get to the fight zone again. Meta Knight, now underneath the boss, used Drill Rush, and did some decent damage. He used it again, and again. Meta Ridley now had just over half health. Meta Ridley then used it's projectile flame's to do damage. Meta Knight then used his shield to deflect the hits. Meta Knight then used it's drill rush to smash into Meta Ridley, and then did it again. Meta Knight had found Meta Ridley's weakness. And it seemed that it was a big one.

Meta Ridley then flew off the stage, ready to latch onto Captain Falcon's ship again. Meta Knight, however, didn't jump as far back as he did before. And as the boss latched on, Meta Knight used Drill Rush on the Boss, and did some serious damage.

The Boss now was hovering away from Captain Falcon's ship, meaning that Meta Knight would have to jump of the stage to attack Meta Ridley. This meant that Dimensional Cape and Shuttle Loop would be suicidal.

Meta Knight then jumped off the stage, and hit the Boss with his Sword twice. He then did that again, and again. As Meta Ridley prepared to attack again, Meta Knight used Drill Rush, and took down the Boss. As fell out the sky, he used Drill Rush again, and managed to grab onto the ledge of Captain Falcon's ship...


	6. Master Hand

**Galaxia Chapter6: Master Hand.**

**Meta Knight has a crack at Boss Mode. T for extremely frequent fantasy violence. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros Brawl, or anything associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**A/N Please Review.**

**Helpful Note: Galaxia is the name of Meta Knight's Sword.  
**

Meta spawned on a familiar stage. And saw a familiar boss. _Master Hand _recognised Meta Knight. Meta Knight flew forward, and used Drill Rush on the underside of Master Hand.

Master Hand still didn't retaliate, so Meta Knight used it again. The Boss didn't retaliate again, so Meta Knight used it a third time. This time, however, the Boss did retaliate, and grabbed Meta Knight in the palm of his hand, and crushed him.

As soon as Meta Knight broke free, he retaliated with Drill Rush, and then he unleashed Dimensional Cape, doing a hell of a lot of damage.

_These hand's are so easy _thought Meta Knight. Just as he was grabbed by the Boss again. Crushed to almost death, once released, Meta Knight used Drill Rush to get away. _I have nearly 130 damage, I need to be Cautious; I don't want to die at this stage _he thought.

Master Hand then fired bullets at Meta Knight; but were dodged easily (with the help of Meta Knight's shield). Meta Knight then used Drill Rush to hit the Boss, and then Mach Tornado. He then used Shuttle Loop to escape, just a the Hand jumped in the air, ready to slam on Meta Knight.

Meta Knight managed to direct himself away from the hand. And, as it returned, he used Drill Rush to smash into Crazy Hand, putting him very close to death. Before Master Hand could retaliate with its 'flicker fingers', Meta Knight used Dimensional Cape, and finished off the Boss.

**Location: Limbo.**

Meta Knight flew to the second heart canister, and absorbed it gratefully. Now, he had zero health, and was ready to take on the next bosses. However, there was a lingering thought on his mind: _Duon and Galleom must be coming up soon, and their hard hitters..._


	7. Duon

**Galaxia Chapter7: Duon.**

**Meta Knight has a crack at Boss Mode. T for extremely frequent fantasy violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Super Smash Bros Brawl; or anything associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**A/N Please review. **

**Helpful Note: If you haven't read the earlier chapters**

Meta Knight spawned, and saw Duon. (Pink side facing Meta Knight).

Meta Knight didn't want to waste anytime, a flew over to Duon, and used Dimensional Cape, doing a decent bit of damage. As he landed, he used Drill Rush.

Duon took this moment to start his attacks, and fired missiles at Meta Knight, which turned and headed straight for me. Meta Knight deflected them with his shield, and then used Mach Tornado on the Boss, doing minimal damage.

Meta Knight retreated with it's Drill Rush. Duon then fired on Meta Knight with it's missiles. Meta Knight attempted to deflect them, but got his timing wrong; and got a direct hit to the face. Luckily, Meta had zero damage before, and survived easily.

Meta Knight used Drill Rush to get to Duon, but Duon changed sides, and now had it's more Physical Blue side facing Meta Knight. Before Meta Knight could do any damage to the Boss, he was met with a fierce head butt. Meta Knight retaliated with Mach Tornado, and then Dimensional Cape. He then retreated, not wanting to push his luck.

Duon switched to his attacking pink side, and threw bombs. Meta Knight used his shield to deflect the blows, and then used Dimensional Cape; catching Duon on his bottom left corner and doing a decent amount of damage.

Duon switched to it's physical blue side. Meta Knight attempted to retreat, but was caught by Duon's head butt.

Meta Knight then had an idea. _Galaxia _he thought. Meta Knight flew over to the Boss, and hit him three times in the head, doing a lot of damage. As Duon's head butt prepared to hit Meta Knight, he used Shuttle Loop to dodge. Three seconds later, still just above the stage, he used Drill Rush, and smashed into Duon. Duon was now at just under 50% health.

Meta Knight used Drill Rush to retreat, and just avoided Duon's headbutt. Duon switched to it's attacking blue side. Meta Knight then used Drill Rush to get to Duon, and then hit Duon several times with his sword. Duon dropped bombs, but Meta Knight used his sword to avoid damage.

Meta Knight then used Dimensional Cape, and then Mach Tornado. Duon then fired missiles at Meta Knight, but they were easily reflected by Meta Knight's shield.

As Duon stupidly switched to it's Physical side, Meta Knight used Dimensional Cape; and finished off Duon.

**Location: Limbo.**

_Galleom has to be next _thought Meta Knight, as he teleported to the next stage. Little did he know, that he was forgetting a Boss. A Boss he'd already defeated before. Or so he thought.


	8. Ridley

**Galaxia Chapter8: Ridley.**

**Meta Knight has a crack at Boss Mode. T for extremely frequent fantasy violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros Brawl, or anything associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**A/N Third chapter in one morning! I'm on a roll! No more chapters today; but there are only 2 more after this. This chap is VERY short; but because the second fight with Ridley is very easy! (37 secs with Toon Link).**

**Helpful Note: Galaxia is the name of Meta Knight's sword.**

Meta Knight spawned in a dark corridor, instead of the desert he was expecting. Then, he saw Ridley. _You again _thought Meta Knight, as he flew into action.

Meta Knight jumped in the air, and hit Ridley with his sword twice. Before Ridley could retaliate, he unleashed Dimensional Cape on the Boss.

Ridley attempted to hit Meta Knight with it's tail, but missed. Meta Knight retaliated with Shuttle Loop, and then Mach Tornado. As Meta Knight landed, Ridley used it's tail to scrape along this surface of the stage.

Meta Knight flew in the air to avoid it, and then hit Ridley as he went along the stage. Meta Knight then used Drill Rush, to almost finish off Ridley.

Ridley then flew of the stage, and attempted to smash into Meta Knight. Meta Knight used his shield to block it, but the attack was a 'shield breaker', and Meta Knight was now dizzy.

Fortunately, Ridley didn't attack while Meta Knight was dizzy. And, Meta Knight used Drill Rush, which finished off Ridley. _You better be finished now _thought Meta Knight...

**Location: Limbo.**

_Next, it is definitely Galleom, and once, not if, once, I defeat him, it's on to Tabuu _thought Meta Knight confidently...


	9. Galleom

**Galaxia Chapter9: Galleom.**

**Meta Knight has a crack at Boss Mode. T for extremely frequent fantasy violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros Brawl, or anything associated. This story, however, belongs to me. **

**A/N I lied! Couldn't resist writing another chapter! Tabuu will probably be uploaded today too! Please Review! Please. Haven't a single review yet... ****.**

**Helpful Note: Galaxia is the name of Meta Knight's sword.**

Meta Knight spawned in the desert. And saw Galleom. Meta Knight used Drill Rush to get there, and then used Mach Tornado to begin his attack. Meta Knight then unleashed Dimensional Cape, finishing off a good string of attacks.

Galleom started his attacks by slamming down on Meta Knight. Surprised, Meta Knight couldn't raise his shield in time, and was very badly damaged. _I can't survive another hit like that _thought Meta Knight.

Meta Knight then swung wildly at the large robot's legs, doing a decent amount of damage. When he landed, Galleom turned into a robot, and drove wildly at Meta Knight, whom dodged.

Meta Knight used Drill Rush on the Boss as it drove, and then again once it was back in humanoid form. Meta Knight then used it's Mach Tornado.

Meta Knight then used Shuttle Loop to escape Galleom's range; not wanting to push his luck by staying close for too long.

Galleom fired missiles at Meta Knight, whom shielded himself from damage. Meta Knight then flew up toward Galleom's head, and then as he fell, whacked Galleom repeatedly with his sword.

Meta Knight then used Dimensional Cape on the Boss, to reduce Galleom to under half health. Galleom then turned into a car, and drove at Meta Knight, whom dodged easily again.

Meta Knight then used Shuttle Loop to get close to Galleom, and then hit the Boss repeatedly with his sword, and then used Mach Tornado. Before Galleom could attack again, Meta Knight finished him off with Dimensional Cape...

**Location: Limbo.**

As Meta Knight was swallowing the heart canister, he was thinking: _That was easier than I thought, but Tabuu will definitely be HARDER than I think he will be. I can't underestimate him; even if a have zero health... _


	10. Tabuu

**Galaxia Chapter10: Tabuu **

**Meta Knight has a crack at Boss Mode. T for extremely frequent fantasy violence.**

**I do not own Super Smash Bros Brawl, or anything associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**Helpful Note: Galaxia is the name of Meta Knight's Sword.**

Meta Knight spawned on the stage, and stared at Tabuu for a second. Meta Knight flew at Tabuu, and hit the Boss with his sword. Before he could get more than two hits in, however, Tabuu teleported to the middle of the stage.

Meta Knight flew over, but as he got close to attacking Tabuu; Tabuu teleported just behind it. Meta Knight turned and used Mach Tornado. He then used Dimensional Cape, but missed Tabuu, whom had teleported to the right of the stage. Meta Knight then flew forward and used Drill Rush on Tabuu.

Tabuu then spawned his sword and flew quickly at Meta Knight, whom used Shuttle Loop to avoid it. Tabuu then reappeared on the left of the stage. Meta Knight then used Drill Rush in an attempt to hit Tabuu. However, Tabuu teleported to the middle of the stage to avoid it.

Meta Knight turned in mid-air and used Drill Rush to smash into Tabuu; and he hit his mark. Before he could follow up on his attack; Tabuu teleported to the left of the stage again. Tabuu then fired lasers at Meta Knight; whom used his shield to deflect it. As it ran out, with the lasers still firing, Meta Knight used Dimensional Cape to dodge them all.

Meta Knight flew over to Tabuu. However, Tabuu grew big and fired two more lasers: that didn't fade. Meta Knight used Shuttle Loop to attempt to avoid them, but was eventually caught by them and sent firing to the opposite of the stage. Meta Knight used Drill Rush to get in the air, and as the lasers ended, he ran forward, jumped, and hit Tabuu with his sword.

Tabuu then disappeared. _Damn You Tabuu! _Thought Meta Knight. _Stop running away like a coward. _Meta Knight retaliated with Dimensional Cape. As Meta Knight landed, Tabuu then used his 'Golden Bracelt' attack, and did a fair bit of damage to Meta Knight; whom retaliated with his Drill Rush.

Tabuu teleported away to the right of the stage. Meta Knight flew over, and smashed into Tabuu with his Mach Tornado. Tabuu telepoerted to the centre of the stage again. Meta Knight then used Drill Rush , and caught Tabuu; doing a fair bit of damage. Tabuu now had about 33% health left.

Tabuu retaliated by firing a rain of bullets on Meta Knight. Meta Knight saved himself from severe damage by skilfully using his shield. But his shield was now empty – for a while.

Meta Knight then used Drill Rush on Tabuu; whom predictably teleported to the middle of the stage. However, he then used a move that Meta Knight wasn't expecting: Off Waves.

In the background of the stage, he opened his four wings, and then a second later, fired his dangerous waves of light. Meta Knight knew he'd have to raise his shields with perfect timing... And, as the waves hit the stage, he used his shield...

Meta Knight timed his shield perfectly. As the waves hit, he remained undamaged. As soon as the attack ended, he attacked again, hitting the Boss twice with his sword.

Tabuu then suddenly became enormous. So enormous only his head was showing. And then he fired his lasers. Meta Knight used Shuttle Loop to avoid them. As Tabuu reappeared on the stage; Meta Knight unleashed Dimensional Cape on Tabuu; reducing Tabuu to near death.

Tabuu then used his 'Explosive Teleport' attack. Meta Knight, caught unawares was almost thrown off the stage by the red explosion.

Meta Knight then attempted to hit Tabuu again (with Drill Rush) but was met with a red explosion again. Meta Knight was thrown of the stage; and was forced to use Shuttle Loop to desperately recover.

Meta Knight jumped up, knowing he couldn't take another hit; of any time. And thus decided to take a risk. And unleashed Galaxia Darkness. And; the risk payed off. He killed Tabuu. As Tabuu writhed of the floor; Meta Knight smiled.

He had had a crack at Boss Mode. And had won!


End file.
